Welcome Home
by DiscordianSamba
Summary: What she really longed for consisted of two simple words. A Makoami oneshot.


AN: My first time writing a real Sailor Moon fic and OFC it's real gay.

* * *

 **Welcome Home**

 **Canon** : Sailor Moon

 **Characters** : Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno

 **Summary** : What she really longed for consisted of two simple words.

* * *

A white lace veil.

A pure white dress.

A bouquet filled with her favorite flowers.

The sound of wedding bells, cutting through the air as she exited the church.

These were all things that Makoto had dreamed of, ever since she was a little girl. She had grown up on her mother's knee, listening to stories of her fairy tale-like wedding, a story that charmed her even now.

Even after her parents were both long gone.

After their sudden death, Makoto had been passed between relatives for several months. She got used to this, got used to being shuffled between relatives, each of them making up an excuse as to why they couldn't look after her anymore, why they were handing her off to someone else. Over time, Makoto came to understand that they viewed her as a burden.

She took this to heart, and as a result, she closed off her own.

Finally, she ended up with a pair of relatives- she no longer could recall exactly how they were related to her- that wanted so little to do with her that they went out of their way to buy the middle school girl her own apartment. They weren't exactly lacking in funds, but in spite of having ample amounts of money with which to look after a child, they had no interest in raising a girl who had already been pegged as a delinquent and a trouble child.

In a sense, Makoto supposed she was grateful. Having her own place finally allowed her some freedom. Here she could do as she liked, cook what she wanted, decorate how she felt, and even buy as many wonderful and cute plants as she wanted.

But something had been missing.

People.

For the first time in her life, Makoto came to understand true loneliness. But perhaps she was lucky still- for her move to Juban soon allowed her to find something that she had been looking for all this time- friends.

She didn't usually have time to dwell on her loneliness. Between fighting the enemy and spending time with her fellow Sailor Senshi, she found her time often occupied. They weren't always fun things- sometimes they were sad and painful things. But they took her mind off the emptiness of her apartment.

Perhaps the thing that Makoto dreamed of the most was having someone to come back home to. Once the sound of the wedding bells had faded from all but her memory, she would have someone waiting for her to come back home- or someone that she would wait for herself, greeting them with a loud 'welcome home!' and a warm meal. When night fell, she would be able to hear the soft sound of their breathing next to her as she fell asleep.

Sometimes she would sleep over at one of their friend's place- Rei's shrine was a popular gathering spot for such things. Two weeks ago, she, Usagi, and Minako had gathered at Usagi's place, to all watch the finale of the drama they had been following together. They had cried over the ending until their eyes were red, and had talked until they fell asleep.

They were fun times.

But something was still missing.

Heaving a sigh as she reached her apartment, Makoto dug into her pocket to take out her keys. Reaching for the door handle, she blinked, her body going tense when she realized it was unlocked. Had she forgotten to lock this morning? No, she wouldn't make such a careless mistake.

That could only mean- an intruder? For a moment, she considered the possibility of it being an enemy- but she quickly dismissed it. Whoever the intruder was, it was probably someone far more mundane than anything she fought as Sailor Jupiter.

Which meant she could definitely take them as Kino Makoto.

Throwing her door open, ready for anything, Makoto was instead greeted with a kind smile and gentle blue eyes.

"Welcome home, Makoto!"

Frozen in place for a brief second, it took Makoto a bit of time to get all of her gears back up and running again. "A-Ami-chan? What are you doing here? Rather, how did you get in here?"

"I used the spare key." Ami told her, holding up the key in question. That was right- now that she recalled, it had been Mamoru who suggested that she should make spare keys to her place to give to the other Senshi. As tough as she was, he was probably still worried about a middle school student living on her own- which was reasonable, she supposed.

"As for what I'm doing here, I thought I would come over to help you review for your upcoming makeup test." Ami said, holding up a textbook, tapping it against her shoulder. "Rei-chan's already reviewing with Minako-chan, and Mamoru is helping Usagi study, so that leaves you, Makoto."

"Ahh, the makeup test." Makoto almost groaned. "I had almost forgotten about that."

"Well it's good that I'm here then, isn't it?" Ami asked, giving her a small smile. "You're retaking the math test, right? I think it would be a good idea to shore up on your English as well, you barely passed that test... but I suppose we should concentrate on math first."

"Then, I suppose I'll take you up on that offer." Makoto said, before lifting up the plastic bag she had been carrying. "I just ran by the supermarket, so let me put this stuff away first. Ah, do you want any tea and snacks first, Ami-chan?"

"Tea would be good. A snack that won't get in the way of studying would be fine too." Ami told her.

"I've got some rice crackers." Makoto recalled, heading into the kitchen. She paused for a moment, hovering just outside of it, turning back to give Ami a small smile. "And Ami-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

For just a moment, after all, Ami had made her dream come true.


End file.
